


to boldly go

by doxian



Series: to the sky [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Starfighter, Crossover, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu is a navigator. Ushijima is his fighter. They spend some quality time together in their ship after a successful attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to boldly go

**Author's Note:**

> so you know [that scene in Starfighter where Cain and Abel fuck in their ship?](http://starfightercomic.com/chapter_02_page.php?page=Chapter_02_Page_57.jpg)
> 
> their task names are Karura (Ushijima) and Kinnara (Shirabu), respectively

Shirabu returns the ship to base dock in record time, opening the hatch and hauling himself out to stand on the ship's roof. 

" _Karura!_ " 

He's brimming with too much excitement to care about whether any of the other members of the fleet can hear him yelling his fighter's name in a decidedly very unprofessional manner. When he doesn't see his partner emerge from the other cockpit, he runs over to it, almost slipping in his rush. 

The hatch pops open before Shirabu can manually override the locking mechanism from the outside. Ushijima looks just as overjoyed and triumphant as he does - it might translate to merely a tiny smile on his face, but Shirabu can read him well enough by now that he can tell how happy he is. The sight takes his breath away. 

"You were amazing out there, Kinnara," Ushijima says, looking up at him.

"I should be saying that about _you_ ," Shirabu protests. 

Ushijima shakes his head emphatically. "The way you maneuvered underneath the enemy ships to catch them from behind--"

"The way you knew to take the shot at _exactly the right time_ \--"

They stop talking simultaneously. Shirabu laughs and Ushijima gives him another of those little smiles and Shirabu feels it again - a kind of debilitating fondness blossoming in his chest that strikes him as very, very dangerous. He pushes it aside - just like he had all the other times. 

"Come on," he says. "The commander will be wanting us." 

Ushijima looks contemplative for a moment, then reaches out his hand.

Shirabu blinks. "You want me to come in with you?"

Ushijima just beckons him again. 

Shirabu swallows and obeys after a quick glance around to see if anyone is looking their way. 

The cockpit isn't meant for two people. The only place Shirabu can put his feet is on either side of where Ushijima is seated, but that ceases to be a problem as soon as he climbs in - Ushijima immediately pulls him down onto his lap and into a firm, decisive kiss. 

Shirabu braces himself against Ushijima's chest and barely notices when the hatch slides shut again. Ushijima isn't doing much more than pressing his lips insistently against Shirabu's, but even that's overwhelming enough.

 _This can't be happening._ He tears himself away, his heart beating rapid and erratic.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you not want this?" 

Shirabu is surprised to note that Ushijima's breath is coming in the same harsh pants as his.

"I'm sorry. Please feel free to leave if that is the case," he continues. "I won't keep you."

Shirabu tries his best to gather his wits and remember how to string words together. 

"No, I want to. I just didn't think that _you_ did." 

He's gazing at Ushijima in disbelief. His fighter is always a vision in his requisite black uniform, and Shirabu has often both cursed and thanked the powers that be for the way the smooth black material stretches tight across his broad chest and shoulders, the way it accentuates every muscle. 

He hadn't been attracted to Ushijima as soon as they were matched. Their assignment had been rough, at first. They weren't compatible right off the bat, and Ushijima was so cold towards him that Shirabu occasionally wondered if this match-up would ever work out at all. 

Then they had their first successful simulation together, Ushijima had looked at him with pride, and Shirabu knew that he was doomed. 

"I knew you wanted to. And," Ushijima gestures at Shirabu ensconced in his lap. "I do, too."

Joy bubbles into Shirabu's throat. He goes to kiss Ushijima again, but then he pauses.

"Wait," he says suspiciously. "What do you mean, you knew?"

"I returned after training one evening and heard you calling my name," he says, matter-of-factly. He looks completely unfazed. "I was standing in the corridor in front of the door to our room. I was going to enter, but you sounded, ah, _amorous_ , so I came back at a later time."

"Oh my god," Shirabu curls in on himself, covering his face in mortification. "Why didn't you say anything?!" 

Ushijima at least has the grace to look sheepish. 

"It never seemed to be the right time."

"And _now_ is the right time?" 

Ushijima puts his thumb underneath Shirabu's chin and tips his face up.

" _You were amazing,_ " he says again. He cups Shirabu's face in his hands and looks at him almost reverently. Shirabu chokes on an inhale and moves in to kiss him again. 

"I still can't believe you made the shot," he breathes, winding his arms around Ushijima's neck. "I didn't even tell you what I was going to do. You just knew. It's like we're connected." 

"We are connected," Ushijima says, putting his hands on Shirabu's hips and pulling him closer until their clothed dicks come into contact. "I'm your fighter."

He states this as matter-of-factly as he had everything else. He probably doesn't understand how much weight those words have, but Shirabu groans anyway, grinding down into his lap. 

"I love watching you blow shit up," he confesses. He moves onto Ushijima's throat, pressing hard, sucking kisses along his jugular. "I really love it. Do you know how many times I had to stay in the ship for a few more minutes after finishing a raid? I fucking hate these uniforms. You can't hide anything."

That's not even counting the amount of times he had to leave the ship before he'd managed to will his erection away. Truly embarrassing.

"Language," Ushijima reprimands him, half-hearted and amused. He brings Shirabu's mouth back to his again, licking along the ridges of Shirabu's teeth and sweeping his tongue over the tip of Shirabu's. 

They kiss like that for what feels like hours, until Shirabu starts to get pins and needles in his legs from straddling Ushijima's lap. 

And then Ushijima cups Shirabu's butt and urges him upwards.

Shirabu makes a questioning noise.

"Stand up," Ushijima instructs. 

Shirabu does, crouching against the ceiling of the narrow space and bracing himself against the wall. He sucks in a breath when Ushijima undoes the zip of his crisp, white pants and slides them down his hips. 

It occurs to Shirabu that doing this here, now, when they're expected back and where they might be caught if anyone comes to check on them, is a terrible idea. 

He can't really bring himself to care. 

Ushijima licks a long, slow stripe up the underside of Shirabu's cock, tearing a sound from Shirabu's throat that's almost a shout. 

Alright, Shirabu might not care too much about being caught, but he would like to also avoid it at all possible.

"We don't have much time," he chokes out.

It's not quite a "hurry up", but Ushijima cottons on anyway, sliding Shirabu's dick into his mouth in one smooth motion, swirling his tongue and splaying his fingers against Shirabu's ass.

Shirabu squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure. Part of him is still convinced that this is a dream, that when he opens his eyes again everything will melt away and he'll find himself laying in his bed alone in their shared room again. But he opens his eyes and Ushijima is still there, moving Shirabu in and out of his mouth in brisk, sure strokes. He pushes Shirabu even further forwards with his wide, solid hands, forwards until Shirabu feels his dick bump against the back of Ushijima's throat. 

Shirabu gasps and threads his fingers through Ushijima's hair. 

Ushijima grunts something unintelligible.

"What?" Shirabu says, gasping again at the vibrations. 

Ushijima pulls off and tries again. 

"Move," he says. "If you want to - move." 

"Oh," Shirabu breathes. "But--"

Ushijima just swallows him again and makes a hand motion that Shirabu can only assume means _it's fine_.

He nudges forwards - slowly, at first, but as soon as it's evident that Ushijima is taking him with no trouble he moves with less hesitation. Ushijima opens up his throat, not letting up on the suction, and soon Shirabu is thrusting into his mouth, holding his head in place, curling his fingers in Ushijima's hair so tightly it must hurt. 

He's close. It hasn't been more than a few minutes, but Shirabu has wanted to do this for so long that he's surprised he hadn't gone off as soon as Ushijima had touched his lips to the head of his cock. 

Before Shirabu can warn him, Ushijima gags on one of his thrusts, and the warm, tight feeling of Ushijima's throat working around his dick has Shirabu coming so hard he almost blacks out. He drops like a stone, sinking down onto the flat screen of Ushijima's control panel, panting and slurring apologies. 

Ushijima's eyes are watering. He scrubs away his tears, looks at Shirabu, and graces him with another of those smiles - more satisfied, this time, like he'd set a difficult goal for himself and achieved it on the first try. 

"Stop that," Shirabu says, crawling back into Ushijima's lap. "Stop smiling like that. That's the third time in an hour. It's bad for my heart." 

He can barely keep the fondness out of his voice. Even if he could, it wouldn't help much - he can feel himself smiling back. 

Ushijima's hands find his hips again. Ushijima had swallowed his come so neatly that there's nothing left on his mouth aside from a thin layer of gleaming wetness, but Shirabu licks at it anyway. Tasting himself on Ushijima's lips is almost enough to get him hard again. 

He can feel Ushijima's erection under him like this, too. 

"You haven't even touched yourself since we started," he says. "I could help you with tha--"

Another voice cuts Shirabu off, making him jump - it's a message from the head fighter, demanding to know why they haven't reported back for mission debriefing along with the rest of the group that was sent out. Shirabu winces - there's no way they aren't going to get in trouble for being so late.

"We should go," Ushijima says. His voice is raw and rough from Shirabu fucking his throat. The sound of it sends tingles over Shirabu's skin. He's already looking forward to when they can head back to their room and - he hopes - continue where they left off. 

"We should find a restroom, first," he says. Maybe they'll get away with nobody realizing what had kept them if Ushijima can rinse out his mouth so that the scent of Shirabu's jizz is no longer on his breath. 

Ushijima nods. Shirabu cleans himself up and hauls himself out of the ship, hoping that he doesn't look so unkempt that he'd attract suspicion. Ushijima has to pull his collar a little further up to hide a series of hickeys Shirabu had left along his neck, and Shirabu imagines sucking and biting into them again, later, making them even darker.

_My fighter. Mine._

He swallows the surge of possessiveness down - he has to calm himself and stay poised, for another hour, at least.

They walk in silence until they start to get close to the centre of the ship.

"You know my name," Ushijima says eventually.

"Hm?" 

"My given name. You screamed it out, earlier."

Shirabu feels his face get hot. Had he? He must have been too far gone to notice.

 _I know who you are. I've known who you are for a long time. I aspired to join this specific fleet with the hopes of being your navigator._

The only thing he says is _yes_. 

Ushijima doesn't say anything for a moment. And then: "what's yours?"

At first, Shirabu's answer is to look confused.

Ushijima asks again. 

Shirabu tells him. 

They part ways, heading into the two different conference rooms designated for fighters and navigators respectively. Shirabu has a smile on his lips he can't hide. When the commander had said he and his fighter needed to _bond_ , he hadn't expected that it would be a bond like this, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.


End file.
